Jun
by Zion Guardian
Summary: What happens to a young rich hacker who finds a hidden gift of power that is overwhelming in the MAtrix? Rated R for violent action, mild swearing, and deep stuff that makes you think twice to understand or agree with. More Chapters coming up!


Dedication: I would like to dedicate my first fan-fic of The Matrix entitled "Jun" to the beloved people of New York City and Washington DC and all those who suffered the tragedy in a memory of the horrible and cowardly 9/11 attack, this story is not only dedicated to them but also my family and friends who live on Manhattan island as well as a loving memory to my dear late friend Joseph who didn't reply during 9/11. Joseph, I always knew you loved funky movies and stories with some deep sentimental stuff in it with a hint of humor, I hope you have fun reading this story up in the heavens as much as I had fun writing this down in the grounds of Earth. Till we meet again my dear brother in Christ and may God Bless The world with peace, tolerance, with a sense of faithful hope and love more as well as he blessed America. -Zion Guardian  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the "Matrix" I don't own Larry and Andy Wachowski's stuff what so ever, I don't even own Warner Brother's top sci- fi action movie and future trilogy movie as well as the comic books. I don't even own Warner Brothers itself (not yet, ha ha, Just kidding ^_^). But from all the chapters I write, all the disclaimers will be at the bottom of each "Jun" chapter I write. However, Jun is my character as well as several others I made up, and the story line is different from the movie, like the setting is not in Chicago Illinois, no duh, yet it had the same concept like the "Matrix." So this is me when I make a disclaimer, ^_^, like right now! This is me if I don't make a disclaimer @_@, this is me if I get sued, X_X. Any questions? Good. On with the show!!!! Enjoy!  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Summer day. A typical beautiful summer day, in good ol' New York City, you know, birds chirping, pigeons cooing, children laughing and playing near the open fire hydrant to beat the smoking humidity of the hot city. The heat of the hot sun shining ever so brightly on your face. Which is baking your brains to a crisp almost. Making you wonder if the ozone layer in the city is doing all right. Then you see loving old and young couples strolling in the part of Central park. Joggers jogging, bikers biking, basketball kids playing, cab drivers swearing. Yup, the good old park, that the flowers are so colorful, so beautiful, so bright, so fresh that you can almost smell it a mile away. Yet, so innocent, and fragile, but oh, so.......artificial.  
  
I always had this personal problem of shall I say "feeling?" that everything around me is not real. Almost everything I see is too.. "perfect" too "unreal." I always had this "sense" this "feeling" as I call it. That every time I close my eyes, I see a totally different world. A world of digital green numbers coming out of no were falling like gentle rain drop. Like a digital shower, and then it turns red, red as blood, then tears and drops of blood, and screams, and, and..  
  
"DUDE!!!!" I looked up, startled. "HURRY UP!" Cried my friend. "Man! You've been on this freakin machine for more than 10 minutes! I get nervous keeping watch over you dude! I mean, just get the money and let just scram okay?"  
  
My friend Joe, always gets anxious whenever he keeps watch over me when I hack into the New York ATM machines. "Chill man! I 'm almost done. These things take some time, okay?" "Yea, well I'm tired of getting caught by the cops, 'again' if you have forgotten?" "Oh stop being a wimpy baby! You only got caught once!" A pause. And then the Great Joe speaks! "Uh, yea, like refresh my memory? How did that happen again?" *Sigh My eyes rolled back ignoring Joe's usual sarcastic remarks as I get back to work on the ATM machine with my trusty small laptop alias. Little J.B. hooked up busy at work. "Done!" "FINALLY! Whoa! How much did you get out this time?" "About, whoa! 10 grand! Geez, if I keep this up, I'll basically own the city! But, no. don't call me some corporate industrial scrooge. Joe my dear friend, you can call me the city's Robin Hood." With a handsome grin on my face and giving the green money to the hands of Joe almost as if I ask if he wants some fries with that cheesy comment, I felt pretty good, even though I knew I stole. "WHOA! Thanks soo much pal! I soooo owe you a lot! Especially from me and my family!" "Hey! No sweat! I hope this easy summer cash is enough to save your noble family's home and pizza business."  
  
"HA! Yea, from the evil landlords and the unemotional IRS robots! MAN! It's like they aren't even human to begin with ever since dinosaurs once ruled the earth!"  
  
"POLICE!" "FREEZE!"  
  
"AW SHIT! RUN!"  
  
Man, I always forget that being the modern day Robin Hood has it's typical ups and downs. The up part is you give to the poor from some of the greedy east side rich! And that makes you feel good because you know you have just helped out this family without letting them entirely know. Well, hold on a sec. On my last comment on the East side folks. Not all East side folks are all that bad, because I am one of them ^_~. However, the down part is even though you know you have done some good, there are sacrifices and bad things you know you have done. Like you just literally robed a bank, even though it is a machine. I mean, you do some good, but you know deep inside, you've done something bad like "stealing." And man alive! I can tell you one thing. The cops are sure top fit this hot summer! Pounding their iron machine like "Terminator" legs. That is the last time I will ever believe in those stupid movies of a stereotypical fat lazy cop. Dang! Movies are never 100% true even though you wish.  
  
"You have the right to remain silent." He said as I feel the cold uncomfertable iron clasping on my hands behind my back. 'Click' Click' "you have the right to... blah blah blah blah.." He says as he threw me at the back of the car like some stinking rag Doll chew toy. He must have been a retired football player. "OW! Damn! That hurts!" as a fresh bruise came sneaking out at the top of my head. The thing that totally sucks about getting arrested for the "second" time is NOT the sound of the siren, or police radio signifying they are taking you away. Nor is it the feeling of embarrassment infront of your folks when they find out and later hearing them say "uh, that is not out son." Or "I don't know him officer." And you end up in a group home at the end. Nor is it the fact I have been caught red handed.again. It's the fact that you get this really annoying itch behind your right or left ear and you can do nothing about it because your literally tied up! Or shall I say "cuffed?" Not to mention the fresh new bruise on top of my head. Damn! Now that's annoying! _ Luckily my friend Joe managed to get away with the 10 grand helping his folks out, as a tear went down my cheek. Shucks, funny thing about that tear was, that was the first time I felt a real tear, but then again, all of a sudden. I could have sworn I saw it, or felt it, again! These green digital things! Those binary numbers! Those sick neon green zero's and ones! What the heck is going on? Is this just a dream I am having? Next thing I know, tears and drops of blood! Then cold sharp screams! Not the typical blonde chick 'victim' scream on a low budget horror movie, but a scream of true fear. A "real" scream of a young child. A girl. So delicate and precious, so innocent, and pretty like a sunshine flower, and you just feel like you just have to break free of this bondage you are in and run. And RUN! And run to die protecting her as if she was your only beloved little sister, or daughter. Okay, maybe the "die" part was a bit too dramatic. But it's still feels like you have to take more than a speeding sharp bullet for her. That was when I woke up. The Cop's giant hand literally yanking me up like how a magician yanking a rabbit by it's ears out of the hat. Well, instead of ears, this dude grabs my hair and yanks me out of his squad car. Ha! As if the bruise itself wasn't painful enough!  
  
----------  
  
As time races through my mind in the dark dark corner, memories come flashing in like how water breaks through a strong river dam. Memories of dirt, dust, pain, shame, tears, and...  
  
"YEA MAN! THIS IS A REAL PLACE FOR COOL GUYS LIKE US!!!"  
  
"Dude! LIKE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" "We're in jail OKAY? THIS IS NOT COOL!"  
  
Oh yes, might I have to add? Tons of stupid chauvinistic male idiots! Unlike me, they think getting caught is cool. I mean, breaking the law is one thing, but getting caught? I mean, do I have to say more? A Freaking total shame and embarrassment! Well to me that is.  
  
Yet, every time I am here, why is it still the same? I mean, besides the routine of getting caught, ignoring the dumb stupid "So what are you in here for?" questions, and bragging the lying crap of what dirty thing you have done, etc. It's still the same. Why is it still the same? I mean nothing changed! Even the spider in the corner is still there! Last time I was caught I saw the same exact spider at the same exact place! And the spider, right now, is still moving around the web? Whoa! Wasn't that thing around for like 2 or 3 years ago? I mean last time I saw it? I mean, why all of a sudden this de ja vu? Man, alive! It gives me the creeps to thing about it! Yet, there were some positive memories in this cell. I found Joe's named carved in the wall, as well as the "Angel's" name, Angela. Man, it was as if it were yesterday. I first came here not as a prisoner, but as a visitor. Angel was Joe's cousin. At first I didn't know her real name, but just her nickname, her hacker name, her code name. She sure was quite a girl. Always loved taking risks. Angel, the independent indomitable spirit one. Angel, the super confident sinister one. Angel, the one that any guy will just brag about going out with. I mean, if Lucifer were a woman, Angel would be it! Pretty, young, and dangerous in a secret agent "like" seductive way I mean. Yup, she was a risk taker all right, especially when it comes to hacking. That was how we first met, us hackers. Me? Well, I was originally some snobby rich kid living on the East side of the island. But then, it was strange how we met, I mean, ever since Joe was working for my family as a towel boy, he had the courage to talk to me. I mean, even though you are rich and powerful and all knowing, it gets scary, and you become alone. I mean, it's kind of funny, you have everything in the whole wide world, your entire wishes comes true, yet, you feel so alone, so unsatisfied, so empty. I mean, empty hearted that is. It wasn't until for the first time I heard Joe actually talking to me when he found out I was in tears about something I don't know. I mean, it's kind of funny, when girls cry, they can cry in public, and a whole herd of girls who don't even know each other group up comforting one another, and later, they become friends, just like that! But us guys, I mean, whenever we cry, we have to find a very dark secretive hole so nobody will see us, otherwise, other guys and girls will think we are dumb wimpy spineless jellyfishes. I mean, how can a guy express his feelings? Playing video games? I don't know if that is insecurity or something, but it really sucks how we have to conceal our feelings! Gosh! It's no wonder why girls fall for gay guys. I think they are braver than us guys who are afraid to cry and stuff. That was how me and Joe met, he was a really awesome guy, he didn't judge me in anyway, and he became my friend, just by sitting next to me and holding me, that was all I needed, someone to let me know that everything is going to be all right and that I am NEVER alone. Even though Joe was just a servant towel boy, but who cares? He was a wonderful friend. That was like 5 years ago. How I helped his cousin? That was a looong story, but to make it short, Angel got caught in something I didn't know, Joe asked for my help, I hired a good professional lawyer, and we bailed her out. Just like that. Angel couldn't believe that I actually had a heart. I mean, ever since that happened, I loved helping people out, that was when I realized right now, I was helping people out in the wrong way. That was when my parents thought I was wasting time with these poor folks, so I ran away, and kept on practicing my hacking skills, and took a whole bunch of money to start a future of my own. Yet, ever since Angel got out, I never saw her again. Last thing I remembered from her was that these two dudes came up to my front door of my penthouse, and they kind of looked like some government agents, kind of like the Men In Black movie, except these dudes were not your comical Will Smith or Tommy Lee Jones pair. No, they were very monotone and cold. Almost non-human. And not annoying like Jehovah's witnesses knocking at your door, just scary. Like death wanting to take you away so soon. Besides that, they look freaky in shades. "Good afternoon sir, we are from the GTIA, Global Terrorist Investigation Agency." Shows a badge of authority, while I think his professional freaky appearance is good enough. "I am Agent Lee, this is Agent Van. Do you have time to do us the favor of answering some questions for us Mr-"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
I interrupted before he can say my real name. I just hate my real name, it sounds so stupid. I mean, I can't stand to hear it! And letting people hear it, it's just so embarrassing! "Yes, of course, please come in you can as me lots of questions, how may I help you?"  
  
I let them in my house, and they were blabbing in a monotone way, asking if I have any contact or any known whereabouts where Angela Gibson aka. the hacker Angel is.  
  
Me, I said my usual no's. I later found out that she was some dangerous terrorist who was connected to some elite terrorist group led by Zen. I was like, whoa! Whatever that means!  
  
Amazingly enough, they never knew that they were interviewing a hacker right in front of them, which I thought was really freaky, until they did something that I can't remember what.  
  
'CLANK' KROOSH' Oh boy! I just wake up in my prison and the cell opens. Judgement day! And that means interrogation. The usual: "what have you done (again)?" "Where did you do it (again)?" "Who was with you (again)?" "When will you ever learn (again)?" "How are you gonna... blah blah blah blah, yadda yadda yadda (again)!"  
  
Aw Geez! The same old crap routine, again!  
  
But, something happened, and somehow, I felt like something different was gonna happen today. Something was gonna happen today. Something.. I could almost feel it. I could almost feel it in the marrow of my bones. I could oddly feel it. And oddly enough, I was right.  
  
KAA-FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A LOUD, ear shattering, agonizing explosion of metal, rock, flame, blood, and screams fill the polluted smoldering air of the prison part of NYPD.  
  
I took a quick glance behind me, and saw a gray smoldering cloudy hole of debrie and dead bodies pieces littered around me. The moment I looked forward at the guard who was gonna take me away to hell. Well, if you can say "hocus pocus" really fast in less than one sec, that was how fast the guard was taken down by two mysterious dark stangers who soon nabbed me and threw me at a back of a van where they blew opened a huge hole in my cell.  
  
So many things happened so fast, yet, it became oddly slow, as if time almost froze when it was going so fast. I took a look around me, and through the biggest explosion that was right behind me, I didn't even get a scratch! And the bars infront of me flew away too! The only person, who survived, besides me, was the guard who was standing infront of me. I mean, he didn't even fly away! But he was quickly taken down before he could call for help, or could get his gun, or grab his chest and piss himself scared since he must have been faint hearted from the big bang! I mean, I would too, if I was him. But as I looked back to him, and when those two dudes nabbed me and threw me into the hole in the wall where I landed like a rag doll in the back of a van, I took one last quick glance in my cell and realized that throughout the hell and brimstone and nashing of the teeth that is breaking loose, the spider. The SPIDER! IS STILL THERE! AND IT IS STILL MOVING! AND IT IS STILL ALIVE? WHAT? Before I can say my surprised encounter, I was surprised again. Not only was this my, I don't know how many bruises on my head are on me now, which is very ironic how I haven't been scratched by the huge God-like Thunderous explosion, but I can actually get bruises by landing in a vehicle like a rag doll, again. I heard the doors slam behind me and a bunch of clicks as a bunch of dark mysterious people with a bunch of guns are pointing right at me. In a metal dark mobile can of my new coffin to be. I closed my eyes and pray that they will go away when I open my eyes again. This summer day really sucks! 


End file.
